


Keep me close

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: What happened after the hug.





	Keep me close

Connor can feel Hank pull him closer and puts his hands around the other man’s waist. Hank is letting out a shaky breath and he can feel Hank is shivering from the cold.  
He holds Hank a little tighter, a little bit closer but for some reason it still doesn't feel close enough. He knows the standard hug time lasts for way shorter than they've been standing here now and he can feel Hank shifting a little uncomfortably in his arms. So he lets go and tries to ignore the need to immediately touch Hank again. Hank smiles at him and he can't help but smile back again. Smiling still feels strange, but Hank makes it a little easier. 

“Come on, it’s too fucking cold to stay out here for me much longer”, Hank says.  
Connor nods. Hank slowly starts walking towards his car and Connor gets inside on the passenger seat. Something about sitting next to him here feels so familiar. Like home, he realizes.

He can hear Hank turn on the radio. Some heavy metal song is playing. The corners of his mouth tug a little as he thinks back to making small talk with Hank back then. At least he now knew what he really thought of the music. It was still a weird feeling to actually have an opinion instead of just analysing it.

“What?” Hank asked.  
“I just remembered one of our first conversations. I do in fact not like heavy metal.”  
Hank chuckled.  
“Well. Can’t say I’m surprised.”  
As if for some reason that was obvious. Connor doesn't understand that, but he doesn’t ask.  
They drive the rest of the way in silence, while Connor is looking out of the window. The whole of Detroit is buried under snow. It looks beautiful, he thinks.

They finally arrive at Hank’s home and Connor promptly is greeted by Sumo. He pets the dog, the fur feeling soft under his fingers. He does like Dogs after all.

He hears Hank make a coffee in the kitchen and raises an eyebrow as he comes back with two cups. He does however take his cup in his hands as he sits down on the couch. Sometimes Hank had seemed to get uncomfortable, when he was simply staring at him eat, so he supposes the gesture is to make him feel more comfortable.

Hank sits down next to him and sighs. He looks like he hasn't slept in a week.  
“I was worried about you”, he finally says.  
So silently, Connor isn't sure if he would have heard it, if he wasn't an android.  
“I’m okay”, Connor says.  
Hank nods, takes a sip from his coffee.  
“Do you wanna talk about what happened?”, he asks.  
Connor hesitates for a second before he starts talking about Jericho.

They sit there like that for hours, talking and being close to one another, until Hank barely can keep his eyes open anymore.

“I believe it would be best, if you tried to sleep a little, Hank.” Hank grumbled.  
“Yeah, fine.. “, he yawned and left the room.  
A moment later he came back with a blanket that he gave to Connor.  
“You can take the couch, if you wanna stay a while”, he says, almost shy and leaves.  
Connor smiles and doesn't even correct the Lieutenant, that he technically doesn't need sleep and least of all a place to sleep. Instead he just lies down and puts the blanket on top of him. It feels soft and it is definitely more comfortable then going in standby mode while standing.

Connor just lies there for a while, listening to Sumo’s breathing next to him and the very faint sound of Hanks breathing as well. He closes his eyes, feeling warm and content.


End file.
